


X-mas Tree

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at a Christmas tree lot. There he meets Eren, a boy with no place to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-mas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ugh, I did it again. This is pure and total fluff, created when I was waiting for my sister to get off the train.

**X-mas Tree**

For three years, Levi had worked at this particular Christmas tree lot. He enjoyed the work, enjoyed helping others find just the right tree for them. It made him happy to see families leave with children excited for decorating. At least there were still people who remembered and enjoyed the old Christmas traditions. 

It was almost time to close for the night. And that was when he noticed him. The boy was dirty, with ragged clothes that didn’t seem appropriate for this weather. He was surely freezing. As Levi walked closer, curious, he realized the ‘boy’ couldn’t be much younger than himself. There was probably only a few years separating them. Which made him worry even more. 

The teen didn’t see him, focusing instead on a tree. When Levi looked at the tree, he smiled. 

It was the fullest tree in the lot, beautiful in its foliage, just the right color green. It really was a gorgeous tree. 

“Why is it here?” 

Despite the male’s appearance, the voice was light. Lovely even. Levi had to swallow before he was able to speak. “It is expensive. The most expensive one on the lot. So people will settle for less, because they don’t want to pay that much money for a tree.” 

The teen turned then, looking at Levi. In the darkness, his eyes were nearly as dark as the tree behind him, offset with flecks of blue. “Sad. That tree’s a real beauty. She needs a good home.” He passed Levi, heading for the exit of the lot. 

Levi whirled. “Wait! What about you?” 

Blue-green eyes flashed back at him. “I don’t have any money. Nor do I have a home for her to go to.” He disappeared through the exit. 

He stared at the exit for several long minutes. _Nor do I have a home for her to go to._ The words floating back through his mind made him pause in locking up. Did that mean the teen didn’t have a home?   
……………………………………………………………………..  
A storm warning was forecast for the next day. Not many people came to pick out trees because of it. It made the day a bit boring, but Levi didn’t mind. He absently hummed Christmas carols to himself, walking around and watering the trees that needed it. He did help people when they came in, but they were far and few between. 

After closing time, he woke with a start. He must have dozed off without even realizing it. Getting up and going to the front, he quickly closed and locked the gate. He was turning to leave when he saw a splash of color where it didn’t belong. Unlocking the gate again, he went to investigate. 

The same teen from the previous day was sitting under the tree he’d been admiring. Actually, he was pressed as close to the trunk as he could get, eyes closed. 

“Oi.” Levi nudged his foot with his shoe. At least the male was wearing shoes. Even if they did have holes in them. 

The teen gave a cry of fright, looking up at Levi. “Please don’t make me leave!” He begged. 

“You idiot. It’s supposed to really storm tonight. You’ll freeze to death.” 

“This is the warmest place I could find! All the others are already taken.” Those wide eyes begged him to understand. 

“You… really don’t have a home, do you?” There was a slight shake of the head, and Levi sighed. “Come home with me then.” 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t. Please, just let me stay here. Let me give this tree a least a little love.” 

Levi didn’t know what to do. He should insist the boy come home with him, give him a bath and a meal. But the pleading in those eyes… He sighed. “Here. At least take this.” He shrugged out of his winter coat, offering it to the male. “If I find your body here tomorrow, I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“You won’t.” The male promised, huddling into the warmth of the jacket. “Good-night.”   
…………………………………………………………  
True to his word, the male was gone the next morning. As was Levi’s jacket. He could see where the teen had slept, and footprints in the snow told him the way he’d left. Hmm… he hadn’t even realized there was a hole in the fence. 

He waited all day to see if the teen would return, but there was no sign of him. He kept glancing at the tree all day, trying to decide a few things he was toying with.   
…………………………………………………………  
“The tree is gone.” 

The sad voice caught Levi off-guard and he looked up in surprise. “Yes… someone bought it.” 

“When?” 

“Two days ago.” 

“Oh.” Those eyes looked down at the ground, forlorn. 

“Hey.” Levi smiled at the male when he looked up. “Why don’t you come home with me tonight? I have a surprise for you.” 

Blue-green eyes widened. “No, I couldn’t impose-” 

“Please?” Levi asked softly. “It’s not an imposition if I ask you to come over.” 

“A… alright.” 

“Good.” Levi stuck out his hand. “I’m Levi.” 

A dirty, hesitant hand gripped his. “Eren.” 

Eren sat by the heater for the rest of the day, watching Levi help people as they came to buy trees. It was getting close to Christmas, so the lot was starting to look a bit bare. He was rather sad that the tree had been bought. Happy, because she had a home, but sad. He would have liked to watch her for a while longer, maybe spend Christmas here. But now he couldn’t. 

It was dark when he followed Levi to his Jeep. He hugged the jacket tightly around his body, suddenly nervous. 

“It’s alright.” Levi assured him. “I’m not taking you home to ravish you.” 

Eren grimaced. “That’s not it.” Although he was shocked to find himself strangely disappointed. “It’s… I haven’t been in a car in years.” 

“Ah. Yeah, that would make anyone nervous. I won’t get us in a wreck. And I don’t live too far from here, so you won’t be in the car long.” 

“Okay.” 

The drive was short but quiet. Eren’s eyes nearly bugged out when they pulled into the driveway. “This is your _home?!”_

Levi chuckled. “Yes. My mother left it to me, or I never would be able to own such a home.” He had them enter through the garage. “Place your shoes there.” He pointed, taking off his own. “And be prepared to be pounced on.” 

“Pounced?” No sooner was the word out of his mouth that Levi opened the door and a large black Labrador bounded out, barking and wagging his tail. He reared up, placing his paws on Eren’s shoulders, licking his face. 

“Down Night, down!” Levi grabbed the dog’s collar, dragging him down. “I’m sorry. He loves everyone. Hasn’t met a stranger in his life.” 

Eren nodded, stepping into the house. A scent immediately caught his attention. “You have a tree?” He sniffed the air, walking forward. 

Levi walked slowly behind him, waiting for his reaction. 

The teen’s mouth fell open when he saw the tree. It was _his_ tree. The one from the lot Levi worked at. He turned toward Levi. “I don’t… understand.” 

“The tree is beautiful.” Levi told him. “You were right about that, and it wasn’t fair for it to die in the lot. So I bought it.” He paused. “And I have never decorated a tree before and thought you might like to help me.” He gestured to a box that was overflowing with lights and decorations. “I went out and bought those yesterday. I hope I got the right things, because I really had no clue.” 

The teen’s mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. Suddenly he threw his arms around Levi. “Thank you! Oh, thank you! No one has ever done anything like this for me!” 

Levi turned crimson. “Y… yeah, well… I wanted to, alright? Now, bath first, clean clothes, food, and then you can decorate the tree. Until you find a place you want to live, you can stay here. No more sleeping in tree lots.” 

Eren gave Levi a radiant smile. “Thank you so much, Levi. This is the best Christmas ever!” 

“It isn’t Christmas yet.” 

The teen’s smile grew, and he quickly planted a kiss on Levi’s mouth. “It is for me.”


End file.
